Under a New Name
by YahooSounding
Summary: What if in 'Fast Times in Buddy Cianci Jr. High', Chris DID follow through with the orders to kill off Mrs. Lockhart's husband? What motive did Mrs. Lockhart and Chris have to kill her husband? Will they be able to make their relationship work, under new names? Chris x Lana Lockhart, LEMONS!
1. Chris and Lana's First Time

Disclaimer! I don't own Family Guy, which belongs to Seth MacFarlane!

This is basically an alternate universe story... and you'll see as time goes on! Now, I'm not sure how long this chapter will go on, but here is the simple premise... you all remember this episode known as 'Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High', right? we all seen the episode and we know what happens, Lana Lockhart actually falling for Chris and trying to seduce him to kill her husband so that they run away together. Now, we all know Chris... isn't too smart, but he can be smart if need be. Now, this is the AU... WHAT IF... Chris actually went through with the orders? What if he decided to run away with Mrs. Lockhart? This is the prologue of how it all starts! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chris was sighing as he was laying down in bed. He just couldn't understand why the recent new teacher at his school, Mrs. Lockhart, didn't like him.<p>

He liked everything about her... her pretty blonde hair, her red blouse, and the short skirt that made his wiener spring up whenever he saw her bend over. And who could blame him? If anybody saw Mrs. Lockhart doing what she did in the classroom, somebody would naturally want to bang her up.

And there was also the matter of the fact that she was married. Even though Chris wasn't smart at times, he wasn't entirely stupid. He knew the difference between the titles of Miss and Missus, but yet...

What is it about Mrs. Lockhart that he really liked. Was it his lust for her? Maybe that was it... or maybe it was more than her big pair of Double D breasts. Maybe he liked her personality. Maybe he liked the really smart girls. He didn't know, but all he knew was that he and Mrs. Lockhart would be perfect.

And so, he tried everything he could to get her attention ever since she arrived in his life. Sure, he was a little distracted with her... luscious, beautiful breasts and thus is the reason why he failed the tests. He'd ask his parents on how he would woo the girl (being careful not to reveal he's in love with his own teacher), and only after it didn't work did he accidentally let slip to his parents that he liked Mrs. Lockhart.

Chris knew his parents went to a PTA meeting to discuss Chris' love life... he sighed. He knew now he'd never have that chance, so he tried to sleep...

Then he heard a pebble tapping on his window. Chris' eyes widened as he wondered who was tapping on his window at this time of night. He got up and looked out the window... and gasped. Wait, is this a dream? He couldn't be. He was clearly up.

"M-Mrs. Lockhart?" Chris said in shock as he opened the window.

"Chris, come down here. I need to have a talk with you." Mrs. Lockhart called.

Chris, as expected, decided to obey as he jumped down from the window and fell, landing on his stomach. Mrs. Lockhart sighed. "Maybe you should have waited for me to put the ladder up to your house first?"

"No, it's fine." Chris muttered as he got up. "My dad sometimes does that all the time, and I do this all the time too. I don't really break my bones from this, so it's all right."

"Wow..." Mrs. Lockhart said in amazement as she touched his arms, legs and abdomen. "Even with all this, you're durable."

"Yeah..." Chris paused, awkwardly. "Why are you here?"

Mrs. Lockhart sighed. "Well... because..."

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, curiously. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm willing to listen."

Mrs. Lockhart took a deep breath... then sighed. "No, you'll just look at my breasts and not listen to me. That's how my first relationship with my husband began. He never cared for me at all."

"He didn't?" Chris said in shock.

"No." Mrs. Lockhart sighed. "Oh sure, that's how the relationship with my husband began. He loved my breasts, he loved my personality... and yet... when we finally got married... we never had sex."

Now, Chris had heard of sex before, heck, his father and mother always did it, which woke him up a few times, but he basically ignored it. "Who would not want to have sex with his wife?"

"Apparently, my husband." Mrs. Lockhart sighed. "Never wanted kids. Always hated them. But me? I always wanted a kid of my own. Too bad I never had the chance..."

"Oh, Mrs. Lockhart... if I was your husband, I would totally raise a family with you." Chris said, patting her on the back.

Mrs. Lockhart turned to Chris and smiled. "Really? Do you know how to take care of children?"

"Well, not really..." Chris said. "But with the right training, I'm sure I'd be willing to give you a chance."

"Aw, thanks." Mrs. Lockhart giggled. "I never thought I'd say this, Chris, but... you really are more of a man than my husband ever was."

Chris could only smile. His crush just admitted he's more man than her husband. "How so?"

"You treat a woman right outside the classroom." Mrs. Lockhart explained. "Yeah, I will admit at first you were really peculiar, but overtime, I started noticing you in particular. At first, I thought it was just the failing grades. But when you arrived with the 'Naked Spaceman' thing... I knew it was more than just a fleeting moment. You really did have a crush on me, didn't you?"

"Uh... yes?" Chris asked.

"Well... when your parents came to visit me to persuade me to talk to you out of it... I thought about it at first, but then things started to go into my mind... you naked, for one thing. That was when I began to realize... I couldn't stand away to be away from you for another moment. I think I'm falling in love with you." Mrs. Lockhart said.

Chris gasped. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His teacher actually fell in love with him, Chris Griffin? He smiled at his teacher. "Mrs. Lockhart, I love you too!"

Mrs. Lockhart gave a smile and giggled. "Oh, Chris."

"But... why me?" Chris asked her. "I mean, you could have any skinny guy in the classroom, but why me in particular?"

"Besides the Naked Spaceman thing? Well, true, being a fat guy does have a downside, but then..." Mrs. Lockhart paused. "...well, I noticed your little man was BIGGER than my husband's."

"Huh?" Chris said, not getting a clue.

Mrs. Lockhart sighed. "I saw your penis, and thought it was really long, and felt like it would fit me in my bpdy."

"Oh!" Chris said in shock, and smiled. "Oh, I get it."

Mrs. Lockhart smiled. "But besides that, you may not be the brightest in my class, but I've seen you get smart a few times. I pass by your address sometimes and I seen you with your father. Sure, you may not be bright and sometimes follow his orders, but there are other moments when you know in particular it's a bad idea."

"Wow..." Chris paused. "Wait, you were spying on me?"

"Well, you left your address on my teaching table with the words 'Call me' one time." Mrs. Lockhart explained.

"Oh, right..." Chris said, remembering that.

"Anyway, I would love to be with you, Chris... spend the rest of my life with you... and have a family..." Mrs. Lockhart said. "The only problem is... I'm married."

Chris sighed. "I figured this would happen."

Mrs. Lockhart nodded. "Yes, so I figured there's one thing to do."

Chris noticed Mrs. Lockhart pulling out a little book marked for 'Chris' out of her breasts as he asked, "Uh, make a flip book of a stick figure whose head keeps getting bigger and bigger and bigger until it pops?"

Mrs. Lockhart gave a slight giggle. "Oh, Chris, you and your childish nonsense. That's another reason why I like you... and you know, I think you would make a great father for our kid."

"Our kid?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Anyway, this isn't a flip book, Chris. They are instructions. If we're going to be together, I need you to kill my husband." Mrs. Lockhart explained.

Chris' eyes widened, but he didn't scream. He'd help kill her husband? He didn't expect that. "Mrs. Lockhart, if it's the same, can't you just file for divorce, and we can just live together in a different house."

Mrs. Lockhart groaned. "Dammit, Chris, do you think I didn't try suggesting the idea? My husband is psycho, and he always beats me for even thinking about it!"

Chris's eyes widened. "He... beats you?"

Mrs. Lockhart sighed. "I didn't want to show you this... but if you insist..."

Mrs. Lockhart then turned around in the back and took off her red top. Chris was surprised to see very red handmarks on her back. "What the..."

Mrs. Lockhart sighed. "Yeah... whenever I come home, he treats me really badly. Now you see why I want him killed."

Chris' eyes widened as he noticed Mrs. Lockhart with tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, Mrs. Lockhart... if you like, we can look over instructions to see how we can kill your husband... without risking both of us to go to jail..."

Mrs. Lockhart stared in surprise. "Really? You'd do this?"

"Love between a man and a woman should be sacred. Not like your relationship." Chris explained as he looked over at the house. Nobody had woken up yet. "We better get to another place, we'll talk more there."

"Okay, but we better make this quick. My husband always wakes up at three in the morning, and he always expects me sleeping in the bed." Mrs. Lockhart said as Chris pulled her inside the nearby shed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so your plan involves me either getting here early in the morning where he'd still be asleep, then killing him with either a knife or a gun." Chris read the plans. "Then we'd run away to Las Vegas or somewhere south of the border, along the way, changing our names and hair colors."<p>

"Pretty much." Mrs. Lockhart nodded.

"Hmmm... well, I say we keep the second half of the plan... but why don't we change the first half of the plan to make it look like he had an accident?" Chris said.

"What did you have in mind?" Mrs. Lockhart asked in curiosity.

"...well, what if... you place a bear in the man's oatmeal... and he'll be done in, just like that?" Chris said.

"Oddly enough, that was my plan B in case you didn't want to go through with it." Mrs. Lockhart said in shock.

"After hearing what your husband did to you... why would I think different?" Chris said.

"But won't somebody know I let a bear in?" Mrs. Lockhart said.

"After the bear kills Mr. Lockhart, I'll tranquilize the bear, then we'll put down some hair and blood, along with a dummy I personally made of you to make sure you were killed too!" Chris smiled. "Luckily, that shouldn't be too hard. I only made the head so far, though..."

"Oh, but I can place some torn threads of my clothes, just to make sure I WAS eaten by the bear!" Mrs. Lockhart smiled. "You really are smarter than you think, Chris!"

"Gee, thanks..." Chris blushed.

"But that just leaves you... what if you come in with a bike?" Mrs. Lockhart asked.

"I made a head figure of me, oddly enough, so I'll leave that, along with some shredded clothes here with fake blood, because I just SAW the bear leaving!" Chris said.

"That's a good plan, Chris!" Mrs. Lockhart smiled in glee.

"The only problem is where to get a bear..." Chris said.

"You leave that part to me!" Mrs. Lockhart smiled. "I know of a personal bear who... as you might say... 'owed me a favor'."

"Great!" Chris smiled.

"Thank you, Chris..." Mrs. Lockhart said, pulling Chris up. "You don't know how much this means to me..."

With that, Mrs. Lockhart and Chris shared their first kiss together... and sparks arose from the couple as the two started to get intimate. Mrs. Lockhart proceeded to take Chris' shirt off, then his pants and underpants before she saw his dick poking her. "Oh, Chris, you must be really glad to see me..."

"I sure am..." Chris licked his lips softly as he opened Mrs. Lockhart's blouse and threw it aside. Chris could not believe he was about to touch his own teacher, who loved him, let alone have sex with her. It felt so wrong to other peoples' eyes... but to her and Chris...

It was exactly right. The two proceeded to kiss and kiss as Chris massaged Mrs. Lockhart's beautiful breasts. "Oh, Mrs. Lockhart..."

"Chris, if we're going to do this, you don't have to call me Mrs. Lockhart..." Mrs. Lockhart groaned sexually as she started to use her hands to get his willie even bigger. "Chris... you can call me Lana."

"Okay..." Chris smiled. "...Lana."

"Oh, Chris." Lana Lockhart giggled as she laid down, spreading her legs as her skirt and underwear were stripped off by Chris. "I want you to be my first, Chris... my first and only..."

"If your husband is not going to take your own virginity..." Chris smiled. "Then I might as well take it!"

With that, Chris pinned Lana into the ground and stuffed his dick inside her hole. Lana gave a slight scream before Chris silenced her with a kiss. Chris then stopped the kiss as he asked, "Lana, are you okay?"

Lana breathes. "I'm fine. It only hurts for a few minutes, but once you get going, I'll probably get used to it... that's what my old girlfriends used to say when they had sex."

Chris gave a smile as he plunged deeper into Lana's body. Lana swallowed the pain until it turned into pleasure... and thus, she continued to enjoy it as she started to groan. "Faster, Chris... faster..."

Chris obeyed as he started to speed it up, Lana and Chris smiling with glee. It wasn't until Chris was ready to feel himself exploding when he said, "Oh God, I don't know what's wrong with me, but I feel like peeing!"

"It's called 'cumming' Chris. It's perfectly fine!" Lana said. "I'm about to do it too!"

"What should I do?" Chris said, panicking. "This is my first time!"

"For you too?" Lana smiled. "Don't panic... just put it all inside of me!"

Chris relaxed a bit as he and Lana grunted... coming at the same time as Chris shot his sperm inside of Lana's womb. As Chris pulled out of Lana, the two panted as Lana sighed, "Oh Chris... that was awesome..."

The two quickly dressed back up as Chris handed Lana back the plans. "You better take this with you. I have a bit of a bad habit of leaving stuff lying around."

"Good idea." Lana nodded. "We don't want your parents tailing us."

Chris nodded. "I'll get ready and pack up, then maybe sleep. I'll bike over with my backpack and we can proceed with the plan!" Chris said.

Lana smiled as she kissed Chris on the cheek. "Of course. I better get home, then. Good night, my beautiful man."

Chris gave a smile as he and Lana parted separate ways... as Chris snuck inside his house, he smiled as he felt he did right... made the most beautiful woman in the world his woman, and was about to proceed with a plan to off her husband to make it look like an accident. All in all, it was a pretty good day...

* * *

><p>All right, chapter 1 done! Now, do you think Chris and Lana's first experience should be where Lana gets pregnant, or do you think Chris and Lana should go at it a second or third time before getting pregnant? You just leave a suggestion in the reviews!<p>

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	2. Chris and Lana's Victory

Here's the next chapter of this story! Hope you guys love it!

* * *

><p>The next morning, as Chris was cycling up the street with a few things in his backpack, he was thinking about what had previously happened to him last night... he could hardly believe it himself. Getting the woman he really loved, having sex for the first time with her, admitting she wanted to spend the rest of his life with him... this was all surprising for Chris.<p>

However, Chris knew the consequences of this accidental murder, if anybody had found out it was him and Lana together that killed Lana's husband. He was glad that he and Lana co-incided together to get Lana's husband offed once and for all. He just hoped that Lana went along with the plan.

Sure enough, as Chris arrived at the Lockharts' house, he heard the snarling of the bear inside as he heard a man screaming and being mauled. When he heard the breathing of the man that was no more, he quickly tapped on the door.

"Don't worry, I got it. It's my new soon-to-be husband I was telling you about!" He heard his beautiful Lana's voice say as she opened the door and smiled. "Chris, my big, beautiful man, I'm so glad you came!"

Lana then grabbed Chris and started to kiss him as he kissed back, the two of them smiling in glee. Lana then parted lips as she said, "The bear thing worked, like you suggested. My husband is now a rotting corpse! You got the second part of the plan ready?"

Chris smirked as he opened his backpack and pulled out some fake heads he made and a few clothes. "All set, Lana."

Lana smiled as the brown bear stood up. "Jack, this is the man I was telling you about. This is Chris Griffin..."

Jack, the brown bear, sniffed Chris as he said, "So, you're the new hubby to my best friend, hm?"

"Err... yes?" Chris said, nervously.

Jack smiled as he said, "She couldn't have asked for a better man than you. You better take good care of her, because the guy I just killed, certainly never did. You're a lucky man, Mr. Griffin... a lucky, lucky man!"

Chris smiled a bit as he said, "Shucks, it's nothing..."

"Okay, I'll take care of the work..." Jack said as he took the things. "You better just take my car and make your getaway... if your car is left behind, people will start getting suspicious..."

"Right." Lana said as she turned to Chris. "We better get going..."

Chris nodded. "Okay, Lana, let's roll!"

With that said, Lana and Chris quickly got into the car as Lana took the wheel and drove off pretty quickly as Jack the Bear decided to make work on the fake bodies...

* * *

><p>"You do understand Chris, that we'll have to be in hiding for the rest of our lives..." Lana explained as they were out of Quahog. "You'll never see your family ever again..."<p>

"I understand, Lana... but there's no turning back now..." Chris said as he took off his hat and threw it out the window. "Besides, my parents would never approve of me killing somebody..."

"And I'm sure society would frown on someone like me having a relationship with you..." Lana said. "But you certainly look 21, so we can go with it..."

"Gee, Lana, I don't mind having a relationship with you!" Chris said. "You have everything a woman ever needs..."

"Including my beautiful breasts and my pretty face?" Lana gave a flirting smile as she jiggled her breasts towards Chris.

Chris suddenly felt his little man starting to rise as he said, "Exactly that..."

Lana noticed the little poke from Chris' pants as she smirked... "Oh gee, I see Chris Jr. already wants to play with me..."

"Who?" Chris paused... then realized as he tried to cover up. "Oh, right... heh heh..."

"Oh, Chris, you don't need to be embarrassed..." Lana giggled. "Your little man certainly did work on me that last night... I think we may be on the way to raise that family..."

"Do you think you're pregnant, Lana?" Chris said.

"...maybe... but once we make a stop and look at the news to see if we threw anybody off the tracks, we can always have another romp around to ensure my pregnancy!" Lana smiled. "I really want that kid, Chris..."

"And I'm more than willing to raise it with you!" Chris smiled as he put his hand on Lana's knee. "So... if we're going to live new lives, we may as well change our names..."

"Indeed..." Lana paused. "I like the name Chris, though, keep it... it's the last name you'll need to change..."

"And I like the name Lana." Chris smiled... "And if we're going to be married... we may as well have the same last name..."

"Well... we'll cross that bridge when we get there..." Lana smiled. "So... do you think we should do a Vegas wedding?"

"Las Vegas?" Chris said in surprise.

"Sure. We'll be married quick, then we can keep moving until we reach a spot where we can raise our family in peace." Lana giggled.

"I like that." Chris smiled.

"So would I..." Lana smiled back as she kept driving.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, Chris and Lana arrived at a hotel as they quickly checked in, and hid out as Chris quickly turned on the TV.<p>

"I'm going to get myself ready!" Lana called as she ran inside the bathroom.

"Okay, sweetheart, take your time!" Chris said as he changed the channel to the news program...

"And in breaking news, Robert and Lana Lockhart have been brutally murdered by a local bear. Chris Griffin, who has known the latter as his teacher, tried to save the others, but it was proven to be quite useless as he too was eaten." Diane Simmons said.

"Chris' family is currently in mourning right now..." Tom Tucker said.

Chris felt a little bad... he really should go back and meet up with his family...

But he made this choice. He made the decision for himself, he was glad he made it. He wanted that family with his precious Lana, he wanted to care and cherish Lana, he and Lana will make the best couple!

But still, Jack the Bear did pretty good in the fake evidence... and he knew what that meant.

"Oh Chris..."

Chris' lower area stiffened as he turned off the TV and smiled as he saw Lana wearing very sexy purple clothes. Chris smiled as he said, "The trick worked, Lana... nobody suspects we're alive..."

"Oh, Chris!" Lana smiled. "Take me! Make me pregnant!"

Chris easily obliged as he hopped right down on Lana and both started kissing as Chris started to feel her breasts. It was truly, to him, the best thing he could ask for...

As the two of them began kissing, Chris started to remove the purple slip from Lana's body as Lana pulled Chris' pants down as his little area came out to poke her. Lana giggled as they parted from the kiss so that Chris could take off his shirt. Once every piece of clothing was off, the two began to kiss again as they started rolling around in the bed.

"Oh Chris... put it in me again... make me pregnant!" Lana smiled.

"Yes!" Chris nodded as he stuffed his little man into Lana's hole. The two were grunting and groaning in pleasure as they started to speed up, faster and faster until they both came at the same time, Chris once again spewing his seed into Lana's womb.

Lana and Chris panted as Lana giggled. Chris then asked, "Do you think that did it?"

"I hope so... we'll have to pick up a pregnancy test on the way, but I think after that moment... no doubt for sure, I think I am pregnant!" Lana smiled. "Chris, how did I ever come across someone as awesome as you?"

"You're lucky..." Chris smiled as the two of them kissed again. "I'm just glad we'll be married soon... what do you think of the last name... 'Abbott'?

"Lana Abbott..." Lana smiled as the two of them drifted to sleep. "I like that name..."

And thus, the newly anointed couple started to sleep, a little life starting to form inside of Lana's body...

* * *

><p>And that is Chapter 2 done! Next chapter will be the final chapter, so keep your eye out for that! Leave your reviews here!<p> 


	3. Epilogue

And now, for the epilogue...

* * *

><p>Nobody had ever figured out that Chris was still alive and had ran away with his new girlfriendwife. Probably for the better, since killing and underage sex was a crime here in Quahog. So, the Griffin Family was never the same...

Well, ALMOST never the same. Peter was still an idiot, Lois was still devastated, but did her best to move on, Brian Griffin was sad about Chris' loss, but decided it was for the better... and Stewie Griffin was still Stewie Griffin.

As for Meg Griffin, she had noticed that her family was treating her with a little respect, which is pretty good for her... and they hardly even cared if she did whatever the heck she wanted, so, once she turned eighteen, she met up with her next door neighbor, Glenn Quagmire, as they were both in love with each other (Meg is in love with Quagmire because she had always felt special feelings for him when he went to comfort her, even if they were weird, at least it was a type of attention, and Quagmire was in love with Meg because... well, aside from wanting to bed her and it's the closest thing to Lois he wanted to nab for himself, he always found an attraction to Meg. He didn't care if people thought Meg was ugly, those people were wrong!), and thus, when Meg Griffin moved out to "college", Quagmire decided to move out (though Peter, Cleveland and Joe would miss Quagmire, they knew why he had to do something like this), when in truth, both of them decided to run away to a native village where the two ended up getting married and having their love child. So, all in all, Meg and Quagmire led very happy lives as husband and wife...

As for Chris and Lana? Well, after they had ran away from Quahog, never to be seen again, the two started to have countless sex-capades in every motel they were in until they were in Vegas. After finding out from a pregnancy test that she was indeed pregnant with Chris' child, both she and Chris were happy as they decided to get their wedding in Vegas out of the way.

Once that was done, they had changed their lives and started anew... Lana eventually had her child... a beautiful baby girl with Chris' eyes and her pretty hair color. Chris and Lana both decided to name her 'Clara'.

And so they led happy lives...

* * *

><p>And that was when Chris woke up back in his bed.<p>

"Sheesh... that was the weirdest dream I ever had..." Chris said. "I better stop eating some of that day old pizza before bedtime."

* * *

><p>And that's the end!<p>

(Looney Tunes Ending Theme Plays)

Yeah, come on, people... did you really think THAT was going to happen? What is wrong with you perverts?

Well, that's about it, folks! Thank you for reading this!


End file.
